1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing a hydrocarbon gas stream, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a cryogenic system for recovering a gas product stream and a liquid product stream from a hydrocarbon gas stream.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon gas streams produced from subterranean formations often contain fuel gas, liquid hydrocarbons and connate or formation waters. To enhance the heating value of the fuel gas, it is desirable that the fuel gas be separated from the liquid hydrocarbons and formation waters. Further, it is desirable that the liquid hydrocarbons be recovered.
Numerous systems have heretofore been proposed for separating fuel gas and liquid hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon gas stream. However, the processing conditions of such prior art systems are generally limited, for economic reasons, to process temperatures which comprise separation of the fuel gas and the liquid hydrocarbons. That is, most of the prior art systems are limited to a process temperature of no lower than about -40.degree. F., which often results in ineffective separation of a fuel gas having a high BTU value from the liquid hydrocarbons. Thus, new and improved methods for separating fuel gas and liquid hydrocarbons from a hydrocarbon gas stream so as to provide a fuel gas product stream having an improved heating value and a hydrocarbon product stream are constantly being sought. It is to such a system that the present invention is directed.